JB
| birth_place = Goyang, South Korea | occupation = Singer, songwriter | group_debut = May 20, 2012 January 16, 2014 March 5, 2019 | years = 2011–present | height = 179 cm | weight = 66 kg | blood = A | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = GOT7 JJ Project Jus2 JYP Nation | sns = }}Jae Bum (재범; better known as JB) is a South Korean singer under JYP Entertainment. He is the leader of the boy group GOT7 and one half of the duos JJ Project and Jus2. Early life Born in Goyang City, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea, he was an only child. He attended Sewon High School and, at Konkuk University, he was a film major. Career Before JB made his debut as a singer, he starred in the KBS ''drama ''Dream High ''as a backup dancer. He then landed the role of the main character in ''Dream High 2 ''alongside one of his group members, Jinyoung. Even after he made his debut as a singer, he starred in MBC's ''When a Man Falls in Love and in Naver TVCast's Dream Knight. He won first place at a JYP open audition and was then given the stage name JB due to him sharing the same name as the famous singer, Yim Jae-Beom, who was his senior. With his group member Jinyoung, he made up the duo known as JJ Project. On the December 24, 2013, he and Jinyoung were made a part of the 7-member group GOT7. He became the group's leader and lead vocalist. Discography Mixtapes * 1/? Vol. 1 (2016) * 1/? Vol. 2 (2018) ** 1/? Vol. 2 (Remix) (2018) * 1/? Vol. 3 (2018) * 1/? Vol. 4 (2019) * 1/? Vol.5 (2019) Features * Baek A Yeon - "Just Because" (2016) * Primary - "Hush" (2017) * Jomalone - "Celebrate" (with Yonko) (2017) * Deepshower - "Higher" (2018) OSTs * "Dream High 2 OST" ("New Dreaming" with Park Seo Joon, "Together" with Jiyeon) (2012) * "Dream Knight OST" ("Forever Love") (2015) * "The Package OST" ("U&I" with Jackson) (2017) * "The Hyena on the Keyboard OST Part. 4 ("Rainy") (2018) Filmography Dramas * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) * When a Man Falls in Love (MBC, 2013) * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Variety shows * Prison Life of Fools (tvN, 2019) - main host Trivia * He composed the song "Bad Behavior" for the album GOT ♡. He also contributed to the album Mad Winter Edition by writing the song "Everyday". He has also written and composed for Flight Log: Departure and Flight Log: Turbulence. * His musical Inspirations are: Bruno Mars, Michael Jackson, India Arie, D'Angelo and Javier. * He can speak some Japanese. * He was involved in a minor car accident in 2014. * He had a spinal disc injury that made him unable to participate in some of GOT7's Fly Tour concerts and an M!Countdown performance. Gallery Official Links * Instagram * SoundCloud Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:JJ Project Category:GOT7 Category:Jus2 Category:JYP Entertainment Category:JB